Two Brothers
by galindapopular
Summary: Heading to Chicago for the summer Julie isn't expecting to fall in love, but Dean was hoping she would. The problem is she might be falling for the wrong Portman!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Heading to Chicago for the summer Julie didn't expect to fall in love, but Dean was hoping she would. The problem is she might be falling for the wrong Portman.**

**Author's Note: I stumbled onto this idea the other day. It's not going to take away from the littles, because nothing ever could, but I just couldn't help writing it! I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"I don't see why I can't go!" Julie said. Her mother sighed and looked at her.

"You're seriously asking me why you can't spend a whole summer by yourself in Chicago?" Mary Gaffney asked.

"I wouldn't be by myself," Julie insisted. "I'd be in a dorm, same as at school."

"Not the same as at school," Mary shook her head. "At school you're supervised, with other people your own age, not running amock in a college dorm with a bunch of older kids. You're only sixteen Julie!"

"Mom, this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity," Julie insisted. "I mean, you've always said that my music should be top priority, you're the one who put a violin in my hand when I was six!"

"I think Julie can handle it," her father said. Julie smiled. Mary glared at him. "Mar, she's choosing the violin over hockey, you're already getting what you want." Julie laughed.

"I'm not comfortable with the living arrangement," Mary said. Julie groaned.

"Well," Peter said thinking, "Julie doesn't one of you friends live in Chicago?"

"Yeah," Julie sighed. But she doubted her mother would be thrilled about that living arrangement either. But it beat not going at all. "Dean Portman's from Chicago. You've met his parents."

"Do you think you could stay there?" He tried. Julie nodded. She knew she could, when she'd gotten into the program at Northwestern Portman had practically exploded from excitement talking about all the fun they would have while she was in his city. That's what he'd called it, "his city." "What do you think Mary?" Her mother sighed as Julie looked at her hopefully.

"If it's alright with his parents, I guess," Mary said. "I am proud of you sweetheart." Julie smiled.

"I know," Julie said, "it's going to be so amazing, thank you Mommy!" She hugged her and ran upstairs to make the necessary phone call.

* * *

Two weeks later Julie smiled walking out of the airport. Portman was standing casually, a little too casually, against a car. He had been looking eagerly for her but once he saw her walk out the doors, he immediately slouched back, his old white tee shirt wrinkling as he shrugged off his leather jacket so that she would see his arms. She walked over shaking her head.

"What's new Cat?" He said taking a long drag.

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrows. "The Fonz called, he wants his wardrobe back." He snorted.

"Good to see you too," he hugged her. "Get in, this is going to be good." She laughed and climbed into the car and they started driving. "So what is this thing exactly?"

"Midwestern student's orchestra," she said. "I kind of cheated, because I could apply to both this one and the east coast one, since you know I go to school in Midwest territory and live in east coast territory. But I only got in here."

"Sure," he said. "OK, so are you sure about this whole my house thing?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged. "Besides it was the only way I could come at all."

"Yeah," he said, "and my mom's thrilled, trust me, first of all because it's you and you're 'a good influence' or something," Julie laughed, "and also because you're a girl, and the poor woman gave birth to six boys."

"Right," Julie nodded, she hadn't thought about Dean's five brothers. "I hope I'm not putting anyone out."

"You are but don't worry," he said. "Just me and Joey." She looked at him confused. "Joey's my older brother, you're in his room and he's bunking with me now. It's not a big deal. We used to share a room until our oldest brother Chuck moved out." Julie nodded.

"How old is Joey?" She asked.

"Eighteen," Dean said. "He just graduated, got a job. He's never around anyway, except to sleep."

"Oh," Julie said. They drove quietly for a while and he pulled in front of a house where two smaller boys were sitting out front. They looked like smaller versions of Dean, Dean as she'd first known him that summer in LA.

"That's Trey and Fisher," he said. Julie nodded. "My parents got pregnant hoping for one girl instead they got those two."

"Dean!" One of the twins shouted as they got out. "Mom said we can't go until we help her move her stuff in."

"So help then," Dean shrugged taking a suitcase out and handing it to him, "not a hard one there Fish." Fisher mumbled something and walked into the house.

"I can get it," Julie said.

"Dude, seriously, get used to it," the other twin, Trey, shrugged, "Mom basically told us that you don't have to do anything, cuz you're the guest." He took her other suitcase and headed inside.

"They seem," she looked for a word.

"They are," Dean grinned broadly. "Mom and Dad are working, but I'll show you where your room is. They walked in. The house had well worn homey feel to it. It was really neat, but it seemed unnatural that it was, since the twins had already left stuff on the floor and Dean just threw his jacket on the couch. "You're in here." He pointed to the door. She opened it, the room was small, but immaculately clean and the twins had already dumped the two suitcases on the floor. "Mom made Joey take all his shit down, so you can like hang girly stuff or whatever."

"Thanks," she said. He leaned against the door frame. "Um where's the bathroom? I want to shower."

"Right, yeah," he said, "down the hall, there should be like towels and stuff in the closet." She nodded. He hugged her again. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," she said. He smiled and walked out of the room. She looked around a little more. She noticed the faded spots of paint on the wall where Joey must have had posters. She did feel pretty bad that he was kicked out of his room for her. She stripped her tee shirt and jeans off and then her white panties and plain bra. She pulled a clean and fluffy white towel from the closet and wrapped it around herself. She walked into the bathroom and started the water she pulled the shower curtain closed climbing in. The water felt warm and perfect washing the day off of her. She lost track of time washing her face and hair and was shocked back to reality when the door opened. She jumped and came just short of shrieking.

"Seriously?" The a male voice groaned, "Jeez Dean, you've been in here for like an hour, I know your girlfriend or whatever's coming but," he pulled the curtain and Julie jumped, pulling it back as quick as she could. "You're not Dean."

"No," she said, "I'm Julie."

"Right," he said. "Um, sorry, I'll just," he pointed, but she could see the grin on his face. "I'm Joey, by the way."

"Yeah," she said, "I figured, thanks for the room."

"No problem," he winked and walked back out closed the door. Julie immediately turned the water off and wrapped herself up in the towel and headed back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Joey walked into his and Dean's room and flopped on the bed that had been set up.

"You're home before sundown?" Dean teased. Joey laughed.

"Saw your girlfriend," Joey said. "If I'd know she was that hot I would have stayed in my room." Dean clenched his fist.

"Julie's not my girlfriend," he managed to mumble.

"Yeah?" Joey said. "Cool, whatever." Dean saw him working out a time table in his head. Julie was here for three months, which meant he could only afford two weeks to get her to be into him.

"You're not her type," Dean said. Joey snickered. "Seriously man, she's into guys from our school, you know with trust funds and who wear Dockers and row boats."

"Hm," Joey said, "have any of them seen her naked already?"

"Um," Dean said. He wasn't sure Julie was a virgin, but given that she'd given Scooter Vanderbilt a black eye when he tried to put his hand up her skirt, he had a feeling she was. "Don't think so." Joey smirked. "You shouldn't talk about her like that."

"Stake a claim little brother," Joey stood up, "that's all I'm saying. You coming out tonight?"

"If Julie feels like it," he shrugged. "It's her first night here so,"

"If Julie feels like what?" Julie appeared in the doorway. She just had another pair of jeans on and now blue polo shirt.

"Nice clothes," Joey said. Julie rolled her eyes. "We usually head out to this hill, just to hang out with some people."

"It's really just Joey's friends getting high and drunk," Dean said. Julie nodded.

"So when are we leaving?" She smiled.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Like I said, this is going to be quick, thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Julie and Dean sat on the hood of his car. There was a bonfire going and everyone was sitting around. He handed her an open bottle of something. She smiled and drank it and then coughed.

"Careful Cat," he said. "You've had a drink before right?"

"Yeah," she said. "But not that strong."

"Sometimes I think Joey makes this in the bathroom," he laughed. She smiled. "Did he really see you in the shower?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "He thought I was you."

"Because that's such an easy mistake to make," he laughed. "We look so alike." She laughed.

"So where's your other brother?" She asked. Dean looked at her. "The littlest?"

"Drew," he nodded. "He's staying with my grandparents for the week." Julie nodded. "He's only eight and whatever." She nodded, and looked at the back of Joey's head. Dean noticed where she was looking. "He wants you."

"Your brother?" She said. He nodded. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because Joey's," he sighed, "look, he's kind of a dick about girls, I mean, he's my brother and I love him and everything," he looked away. "Just be careful OK?"

"I can take care of myself," she sat up arrogantly.

"I know that," he said. "But it'll be easier with a warning." She nodded.

"So do you always hang out with them?" She asked. "When you're home?"

"Mostly," he shrugged. "After Eden Hall and everything I sort of lost touch with most of my friends, it's better than being by myself all summer." Julie nodded. "I won't hang out with them so much with you around." She looked over at the bonfire and saw Joey glance over at them. He didn't look so different from Dean, he was a little smaller in height and definitely less built up. He had dark hair, skin and eyes and a cheeky arrogant grin on his face most of the time. She noticed him wink at her again. She blushed and looked away. He'd seen her naked, that was all her mind could focus on. No one had ever seen her naked, except like her parents and her gynecologist.

"Hey little brother," Joey walked over, "Julie."

"Hi," she said and stood up, "I'm going to go get another beer." She walked away. Joey watched her.

"God, why did you never mention how hot she was?" He shook his head. "I mean she's all you've talked about since you were twelve and whatever, but Jesus, look at that ass!"

"I have," Dean said. "Really, man, quit talking about her like that."

"Really," Joey said. "All you need to say is that you're into her."

"It's not like that!" He insisted.

"Then I'm making a move," Joey shrugged.

"Fine," Dean said, smiling. He was looking forward to seeing just how bruised Joey got. He stared dumbfounded as Joey walked over to the keg where Julie was sipping on her beer. Joey said something and Julie actually giggled. Dean frowned. He'd never seen her giggle before. He'd also never seen her with guys she liked before. But did that mean that Julie liked Joey?

* * *

"So," Joey said, "what exactly are you here for?"

"I got into this summer music program," she explained. "I play the violin."

"Are you any good?" He asked.

"I'm OK," she said. "I mean, since I started playing hockey I haven't practiced as much as I should." Joey nodded. "It drives my mom crazy."

"And this music program doesn't have housing?" He said.

"It does," she sighed, "but I'm also one of the youngest in the program so, my mom kinda flipped about me living in a college dorm."

"But you go to boarding school," he said.

"That was my point," Julie laughed. "It's really not a big deal. Your brother was really psyched for me to stay with you guys."

"Yeah, Deanie gets excited about stuff," Joey nodded. She started laugh and then stopped, clapping her hands over her face. "Did beer just go up your nose?"

"Sorry," she said, "God, that's so dorky right? I've just never heard anyone call him Deanie before." She looked back at Dean. Hearing the name "Deanie" conjured up the image of some small boy making mud pies, not Dean Portman.

"I thought it was kind of cute," Joey smiled and pushed her hair off her shoulder. She blushed and giggled. "The beer snorting, not calling my brother Deanie." She nodded. "So, I noticed you skipped when we passed the joint. Are you just not into weed?"

"Not really," she shook her head, "I mean, I had this really bad experience when I got high with my exboyfriend."

"I bet I know the type," Joey nodded. She raised her eyebrows. "Trust fund, dockers, on the crew team?"

"Everything but the crew yeah," she said. He smirked. "Anyway, I've just stayed away from drugs since then."

"That makes sense," he nodded.

"So what do you do?" She asked and crossed her arms. "Dean said you have a job?"

"Oh right that," Joey nodded. "Yeah, I'm a mechanic." She raised her eyebrows. "Too cliché?"

"Kinda," she said. She covered her mouth. "Wow, um, sorry, I must be starting to buzz." He smiled.

"Listen, it's kind of crowded here," he said. "Do you want to um, go someplace more quiet to talk?" She smiled.

"I don't move that fast," she said. "See you at breakfast." She walked back over to Dean. Joey smirked. At least he was getting somewhere, she'd basically just given him a maybe.

* * *

In the morning Julie stretched and smiled. It was a beautiful day, and from what she remembered it had been a good night. She was starting classes and rehearsals today so she was pretty over excited. She pulled a pair of sweats on over the boxers she'd slept in, remembering the humiliation from the day before. She wandered downstairs already hearing people shouting.

"Oh good," Mrs. Portman smiled as Julie walked into the kitchen, "you're up. Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mrs. Portman," Julie said, "thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime Julie, you know that," she laughed and hugged her. "How do you like your eggs? Honestly I could kill Joey and Dean for keeping you out all night, you must have been exhausted!"

"It was fine," Julie said. Mrs. Portman raised her eyebrows skeptically. Julie sat down.

"Good morning," yet another boy who Julie hadn't seen before came in through the back screen porch. "Oh, um hi."

"Chuck, this is Julie," Mrs. Portman said. Julie waved.

"I figured," Chuck said. "So you survived the night, huh? Few have."

"Stop it," Mrs. Portman said. Chuck laughed. "Julie, Chuck's taking classes up at Northwestern this summer too, so he'll drive you."

"OK," she said.

"Eat," she smiled, pushing a plate of pancakes towards her. Julie cut into them quietly. Chuck was looking at Julie intently.

"What?" Julie said.

"You're shorter than I expected," he said. Julie blinked. Joey stumbled in his eyes red and bleary, but he still managed to smirk and wink at Julie. "Hey Joe, rock the ganja a little hard last night?"

"Morning Chucky," Joey said. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Why'd you decide to descend from the Northside today? Did you feel some need to lecture me or was it just the pancakes?"

"Do you have siblings Julie?" Chuck said.

"No," Julie said. "Only child."

"I envy you," Chuck said.

"Boys," Mrs. Portman walked over. "Chuck, don't lecture your brother, he's eighteen if he wants to waste his life smoking up with his idiot friends that's his business. Joseph, it wouldn't kill you to take an example from your brother. Take a few classes, move out."

"Joey's moving out?" The twins walked in. Fisher sat down next to him. "Can I have his room when Julie leaves?"

"I'm not moving out," Joey said. "Dream on Fish." Dean walked in.

"Morning everyone," he said and headed towards the door. "Going out for a run." Julie tried to catch his eye but he didn't look at her. She frowned

"Dean," Mrs. Portman said, "breakfast."

"I'll eat when I get back," he said. She looked at him sternly. "Or I'll eat now."

"That's what I thought," she smiled as he sat down on the other side of Julie.

"I've never seen you put off a meal," Julie said. The other boys laughed.

"I've gotta get to work," Joey stood up. He sent one last glare at Chuck and smirked at Julie before heading out. "Thanks for the pancakes Mom." He jogged out. Julie stared at her food.

"I'm going too," Dean stood up and walked towards the front of the house.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Portman," Julie stood up and headed out after him. "Hey!" She shouted up the street and Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he said. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"So what's the deal?" She asked. "You wouldn't even look at me!"

"I'm not mad at you." He shook his head, "I just like to run before breakfast."

"That's bullshit," she said. He laughed. "Look if this is about Joey…"

"It's not about Joey," he said. "Why would it be about Joey?" She looked at him.

"Because I thought," she said, "I mean the way you were talking last night."

"I'm just trying to look out for you Cat," he said. "We're friends, right?"

"Sure," she said, "friends." He nodded and started running. She turned around and went back inside.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys, love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Dean walked in to Chuck's apartment a few hours later. He'd given Julie the address and she said that she'd meet him here when she got out of rehearsal. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"Don't drink the Rolling Rock," Chuck shouted from the living room couch where he was playing X-Box, "it's my roommate's."

"Thanks," Dean said, putting it back and plopping down next to him. "Thanks for helping out with the Julie stuff."

"She's a sweet kid," Chuck nodded. Dean nodded. "You still hung up on her?"

"Something like that," Dean said, pulling at the couch material. "Joey's into her now though."

"And since when has Joey stopped anyone from doing anything?" Chuck raised his eyebrows. Dean laughed. "Look, you know Joey just likes pushing your buttons man, and I hate to say it, but Julie's a really easy button to push." Dean looked at him, his face turning red. He wasn't mad at Chuck, not really, he was just mad. "I didn't mean it like that." Chuck said calmly, seeing his little brother start to caught up in his anger. "I meant easy for you, not that she's," he sighed. "I'm gonna shut up."

"I think you should," Dean nodded.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Chuck asked. Dean looked at him. "Because you're sixteen, right. Look, if Julie can't see through Joey's bullshit she's not worth it."

"Sure," Dean said.

"What time did she say she was meeting you?" Chuck said.

"Um, about fifteen minutes ago," Dean sighed. "She probably just got carried away with playing. She gets lost in it with that damn violin."

* * *

Julie sighed and started walking, carrying her violin in one hand and her purse in the other. She'd meant to leave much earlier, or call a cab, but she'd been talking to the other kids in the program having fun. She did feel bad for making Dean wait though.

"You want a ride?" She turned and smiled, seeing Joey pull up.

"Are you stalking me?" She leaned down in his window.

"Kind of," he laughed. "No, I'm on my way to Chuck's, wasn't sure if you'd gotten out or not, figured I'd swing by." She nodded. "Get in."

"I have to meet Dean," she said.

"I know," he nodded. "I'm going to the same place." She nodded and got in.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked.

"I got out early," he said. She looked at him and nodded. "How goes the fiddle playing?" She laughed. "Good?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's pretty good." He nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," he said.

"Which part?" She said. "I had fun last night."

"The part where I asked you to go someplace quiet," he said. "I was really stoned and," she looked at him.

"I didn't mind that part so much," she admitted. "I just don't know that Dean would like it very much." Joey nodded.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" He asked. "I mean," he sighed, "I doubt he'd tell me if something was happening, and I'm an ass but I'm not such an ass that I'd hit on my brother's girl."

"I'm not anyone's girl," she said petulantly and crossed her arms. He looked at her. "And me and Dean," she sighed, her tone softening. "We're just friends, I guess, nothing's ever happened, there was just always this feeling that something _might, _but it never has." He stopped the car. "We're here?"

"Yeah," he said and pushed her hair behind her ear. He leaned across the space and kissed her. She pulled back surprised, and immediately got out of the car. "Julie, wait!" He called out following after her.

"Don't," she shook her head. "Please."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I thought, I mean, it seemed like," she blinked at him. "You were smiling, and flirting, I thought,"

"I was having a conversation," she said crossing her arms. He cocked his head. "OK, so I flirting a little, but you can't just kiss someone!"

"No one's ever had a problem with it before," he shrugged. She pushed the buzzer for Chuck's apartment. "I have key you know," he said. She glared at him as they were buzzed in. She marched up the stairs ignoring him.

* * *

That night Julie was standing in her room, going over fingering exercises on her violin. They were manic and frenzied exactly what was going on in her mind at the moment. Her cell phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hi Connie," she said.

"OK, so tell me everything!" Connie said on the other end. "Your text just said you were confused. That's not helpful to me."

"OK, you have to not freak out and you can't tell anyone," Julie said, plopping on the bed.

"Duh, I'll take it to the grave," Connie said.

"Not even Guy," Julie insisted.

"God, Cat, what's going on?" She groaned.

"So, Dean's being really weird," Julie said.

"It might have something to do with him being in love with you." Connie said.

"You're the only person who thinks he's in love with me," Julie sighed. "He's not, I mean, I'm not even confused about Dean, anyway."

"So then what are you confused about?" Connie asked. "Your violin?"

"Dean's brother, Joey," she sighed. "He's so not my type, but it's like I can't help it."

"Dean's brother?" Connie said. "The one who goes to Northwestern? Isn't he like twenty two?"

"No, that's Chuck," Julie said. "Joey's eighteen."

"Oh," Connie said. "Is he hot?"

"Yeah," Julie said. "He kissed me, and I like totally spazzed on him because I didn't know what to do."

"Julie, when hot boys kiss you, you're supposed to kiss them back," Connie said.

"But he's Dean's brother!" Julie said. "And what if you're right, and Dean is in love with me, I mean that would be like the shittiest thing ever."

"Has Portman done anything to make you think that he's going to make a move this summer?" Connie said.

"Well, no," Julie said. "I mean, he made a pretty clear point of saying that we're just friends."

"So go for it with the brother," Connie said. "I've gotta go."

"OK," Julie said. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye, love you!" Connie said and hung up. Julie pressed her hands against her face. She stood up and walked down the hallway into Dean's room. He was laying on the bed with his headphones on.

"Hey," she said and took them off, she was straddling him. "We have to talk." He looked at her. He'd imagined Julie on top of him before, obviously, but this wasn't exactly the fantasy. In fact the word "talk" had nothing to do with his fantasy.

"OK," he nodded, "what's up?" She took a deep breath.

"You're absolutely sure that we're just friends?" She said.

"Jules," he groaned. She looked at him, her big blue eyes pleading. It was now or never. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I have to know," she said. "I have to," he wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her. She pressed close to him.

"Why did you ask me?" He said softly after the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together.

"Because Joey kissed me before," she whispered. "And I had to know if that was OK with you."

* * *

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Joey kissed you?" Dean said. Julie nodded. "When?"

"In his car," she said, "when he drove me to Chuck's from Northwestern." He frowned and sat back. "Dean it doesn't matter! I mean, I met him yesterday, this, us, this was supposed to happen years ago." He looked at her. "Do you hate me?"

"No," he said, "but maybe this isn't the best idea." Her heart thumped. "I mean, I can't do this, not if he,"

"But nothing happened!" She insisted. "It was one kiss, there wasn't even tongue!" He shook his head.

"It's not just that," he said. She kissed him. "Cat, quit it." She looked at him. "I meant it when I said we should just be friends, it's too," he looked down, "it's too complicated."

"Fine," she stood up, her eyes filling with tears. "Fine," she whispered and walked downstairs and out into the backyard.

"Shit," she heard Joey mumble and stamp something out.

"It's just me," she said. He looked at her.

"Waste of half a joint," he sighed, "I thought you were Fisher or Trey, or worse Drew."

"Do they bust you?" Julie said. He nodded.

"All the time," he laughed. "The twins negotiate though." Julie laughed. "Drew," he whistled, "he's a tattle tale, for lack of more creativity." He looked at her. "Are you still pissed at me?"

"No," she said, leaning against the house. He looked at her. "I wasn't really pissed at you, just surprised." He nodded and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered her one. "No thanks," he leaned next to her. She crossed one arm over her chest, grabbing her own bicep, and leaned one foot against the wall.

"Right, I forgot, you're a good girl," he smirked. She looked at him.

"Not that good," she said. He laughed leaned over her. She leaned further back and swallowed.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight then?" He said. She swallowed. "Or will Dean not let you?"

"Dean doesn't have any say in what I do," she glared up at him. "If I don't go out with you tonight it'll be because I think you're an obnoxious, arrogant tool and I have to practice a really difficult concerto."

"I see," he nodded, his face inching closer to hers. She sucked in her breath as he kissed her. She started to struggle against him, but she soon figured out it was pointless; as she raised her arms to push him away he grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the wall. Joey had her right where he wanted her. She relaxed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, opening her mouth to let him in. After another few minutes, where she could feel a distinct tightening in his pants he stopped kissing her and stepped away. She expected to open her eyes and see him look embarrassed. That kind of thing had happened when she was kissing boys before, (Adam Banks came to mind) and they were always embarrassed. But Joey didn't look even ruffled. "So Gaffney, are you coming or not?" She stared at him unable to talk, barely able to think. She wanted to scream at him, but she also really, really wanted to kiss him again.

"Can't we just stay here?" She finally managed to say. She didn't want to waste time driving, or having this conversation. She just wanted him to kiss her again, and again and again.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Can't do that, my mom basically read me the riot act when it came to touching you so if we get caught, I'm out on my ass for the rest of the summer and I have to sleep on Chuck's couch. I really hate doing that, so I'd rather not."

"So you're doing this to piss off your mother?" She said, even more enraged.

"Of course not," he laughed, "the last time I did something purely to piss off my parents I was younger than you." She looked down, he lifted her face, "I like you." He kissed her softly. "There's not really more to it than that."

* * *

Dean looked out his bedroom window just in time to see Joey open the door of his car to let Julie in. He sighed. Even if he'd told Julie yes, he had no way to compete with his older brother and her knew it. Plus he wasn't looking to be a summer fling for her. It had to be more than that.

* * *

Julie and Joey ended up on the same hill where they'd been at the party the night before, and the party was happening again, but they weren't really a part of it. They were in his backseat and Joey was rounding second base and kissing her hard. She whimpered lightly as his hand slid up her shirt and he fiddled with the hooks on the back of her bra. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip as he tried to pull out of kissing her.

"OK," he whispered, his lips still touching hers. "I can take a hint." She giggled and they kept kissing. His hands wandered below her waist now. She moved them back up. "It's OK," he said.

"No, it's not," she pulled away. He looked at her and nodded sitting up. "We just met. I'm not going to…" she stopped, "I'd have to know you way better."

"You were going to say something else," he said softly. He crawled back across the seat and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Tell me. It's OK." She looked at him. There was no laughter in his brown eyes anymore. She couldn't lie to him, she was starting to realize that.

"I'm not having my first time with some guy I just met," she said. He exhaled. She was a virgin. He was pretty sure before, but now the fact was confirmed.

"I get that," he nodded. "I didn't realize." She shrugged. She wasn't ashamed of the fact, it's just that it was extremely personal. As personal as you got in fact, and she'd met him 24 hours before. "We don't have to tonight."

"Change that to we don't have to at all or I'm out!" She looked at him, her eyes blazing and defiant. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I'm not going to promise to stop trying," he said. She nodded. "OK?"

"OK," she squeaked. They kissed again. He pulled away this time. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't think I can keep kissing you tonight," he shrugged.

"Oh," she said quietly. She didn't like _that _so much. She wanted to keep kissing him. She never wanted to stop kissing him.

"You look disappointed." He laughed. She shifted and sat up pulling her shirt down. "If you want to get to know me better, making out really isn't the best way to go." She laughed.

"OK," she nodded, leaning one arm on the back of the car. "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He asked, imitating her pose.

"I don't know," she sighed, "like what do you want to do? Is the mechanic thing like a dream, or is there something else?"

"The mechanic thing is not a dream," he laughed, "auto shop is the only class I got higher than a C- in high school, so that's what I'm doing for now. Right now I'm just trying to get the money together to move out."

"Do you hate living at home that much?" She asked.

"I don't hate it," he said. "I love my family, I just don't like being there, it's easier in the summer, when Dean's around, you know?" She nodded.

"You guys are close," she whispered, feeling instantly guilty.

"Sort of," Joey leaned back. "I mean, it's like Chuck and I were born butting heads right? Like as babies we just didn't get along, and it's like Dean was born to be the peacemaker." She looked at him. "You seem surprised by that."

"He's an instigator at school," she said. "Not a peacemaker." Joey smirked. "What?"

"It's just nice to know that I have some influence over him." She laughed.

* * *

**Please Review! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing. Love you guys for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning," Julie said walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of orange juice about a month later.

"Morning," Dean mumbled from the table. Joey stood up and walked over and kissed her. "Could you not do that at breakfast, please?"

"Sorry," Joey said. "I missed you last night." He smiled at Julie.

"I was right up the hall," she said, moving away awkwardly. She looked at Dean, but he was extremely focused on his corn flakes.

"I'm not working this morning," Joey said, "do you want a ride up to Northwestern?"

"Um, I'm taking her," Dean said, standing up.

"Oh," Joey said. "So I'll see you later then." They kissed again.

"Bye," she said quietly.

"See you little brother," Joey walked out. Julie leaned against the counter. Dean didn't look at her. After they both ate in silence then drove without saying anything either. He stopped the car in front of Northwestern and she finally decided to speak up.

"So you don't want to be with me," she said, "but you don't want me to be with anyone else either?" He ignored her. "Dean, look at me! Talk to me, please?" She said. He turned and looked at her.

"Julie, there's nothing to say," he sighed. She looked at him. "It's not that I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"But you don't want me to be with Joey?" She said.

"That's slightly more accurate," he nodded. "I just think it's interesting that like ten minutes after you told me you thought we should always have been together you ran off and had sex with my brother."

"I'm not having sex with him!" She said. "God, what do you think of me?"

"It's not you!" He said. "It's Joey, I know what he's like, OK?"

"You've said that," she nodded. "But I think you're wrong!" He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just that you think you know my brother better than me," he said. "It's pretty funny." She crossed her arms.

"I didn't say that!" She said. "I just meant that because he's your brother you see him a certain way." Dean looked at her. "I like him, Dean, I don't know why, I just do. Besides which you told me you didn't want to be with me."

"That wasn't a green light for you to hook up with Joey!" He growled.

"It's none of your business who I hook up with!" She got out of the car.

"Julie," he groaned and followed her.

"Don't follow me!" She shouted.

"Fine, I won't," he said and leaned against the car. She turned around.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," he shrugged. She stared at him. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, but because I have to go to rehearsal not because of you," she said stomping her foot.

"Fine then," he nodded.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," he smirked. She looked at him her eyes wide. Before either of them knew what they were doing their arms were wrapped each other and they were kissing. She dropped her violin at her feet and he picked her up easily and placed her on the hood of the car. She bit her bottom lip and he ran his hands through her hair. "God, I'm some kind of masochist aren't I?" They kissed again and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Dean," she whispered. "I can't do this." He pulled back. "I mean, Joey,"

"Right," he said, she stood up and they looked at each other. "I'm too late, right?" She shoved her hands in her back pockets. "You're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him," she said, her face blushing red. As it turned out it was just as hard to lie to Dean as it was to lie to Joey.

"Yeah, you are," he said, leaning against the car, "I can tell. I've seen you like this before. With Scooter, and with Banks," he shook his head. "Maybe you're not in love with him yet, but you will be." She closed her eyes as a gust of wind blew past them, cooling her face. "I don't want to stand by and watch when he breaks your heart Cat. I can't."

"Maybe he won't," she said. He looked at her.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Maybe he won't." She hugged him tightly. "You should go."

"Right," she looked down, "um, Joey's picking me up, but I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure," he mumbled and got into the car. "Good talk Cat." She smiled.

"Right Portman, whatever," she laughed and picked up her violin.

* * *

After getting home Dean walked into the house and saw Joey sitting on the couch. He plopped down next to him.

"So what's going on with you?" Joey said. Dean looked at him. "You barely talk to me man, what's with that? Is it this thing with Julie?"

"I'm only going to say this once," Dean said, using the most intimidating voice he had in him. "Julie's not like the other skanks you've messed around with, she's special." Joey looked at him. "I don't care that you're my brother, if you make her cry, I'm going to kill you, do you understand that?"

"Chill out little bro," Joey stood up and started to walk away then he turned around. "And for the record, I know that she's not like other girls, OK?" Dean stood off and squared with him. "Do you think she didn't tell me?" He whispered harshly, "you think I don't know that she's only came with me that first night because you said no?" Dean frowned. "But that's just it Deanie, you said no, so quit pouting." They stared at each other.

"Don't call me Deanie," Dean said, this close to charging at him, instead he ground his molars together and clenched his fist. "I'm going to Chuck's for a while."

"That's probably a good idea." Joey said as Dean stormed out and drove around for a while not going anywhere. He ended up at Chuck's and walked in and plopped on the couch.

"It's good to see you and everything Dean," Chuck sighed, walking out of his bedroom "but you usually call before showing up at my place."

"I had to not be home." Dean frowned.

"Why would that be?" Chuck said.

"I didn't want to beat Joey up," Dean said. Chuck snorted.

"Call me the next time you have that impulse," he said. "I'm familiar with the feeling, I know some great relaxation techniques to deal with it." Dean nodded. "What did he do to her?"

"He didn't _do _anything," Dean shook his head, "he was just Joey, and she fell in love with him. And I don't have a leg to stand on because I said no. It sucks."

"You said no?" Chuck said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just that," Dean said. "Before she hooked up with Joey, she basically said that she wanted to be with me and I said I didn't want that."

"But you do want that," Chuck said. Dean nodded. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, neither do I," Dean mumbled.

* * *

That night Julie and Joey lay quietly holding each other on her bed. They weren't making out or anything, just sitting. He smiled as she cooed gently and pressed her forehead against his chest. His hands were resting in the small of her back. He liked having her like this. When they were sexual everything had a harder edge to it, like they were fighting each other. He kissed her hair softly.

"Joey," she said.

"Mm," he mumbled, his lips trailing down to her neck. She whimpered and grabbed lightly onto his shirt.

"If I," she looked at him, their eyes locking, "if I said something to you, would you like totally spaz?"

"Depends on what you were saying," he shrugged. "If it's that you hate me all of a sudden and don't want to see me anymore, then I'm afraid we've got a problem." She laughed.

"It's nothing like that," she said. "I mean, I just, I have these feelings right?"

"Oh," he said. "Right, _those_ feelings."

"And I've had them before, about other guys, you know?" She admitted, "but well, never exactly the same as I feel when," he kissed her cutting her off. "And I just, I don't know, if I say it."

"I'm falling in love with you too Julie," he said softly. She swallowed. "I've never known anyone like you, and I've never felt like this with any other girl." She kissed him and rolled onto her back, her hands balled into fists at his neck. "What's going on?"

"Joey," she said, her eyes wide, "turn out the light." He looked at her. He reached over to the night stand and turned off the small lamp. They kissed for a while, gently undressing each other. He kissed her neck and ran his hand up her leg. He stopped suddenly. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Are you sure about," he swallowed, "this? I mean," she kissed him. "You're trembling."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be," he said, his arrogance and sarcasm just hinting in his tone. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks as always for reviewing. Love you guys! We're about halfway through now, I'm making this story about 10 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Julie and Joey lay quietly after in each other's arms. He kissed her forehead. She'd bled a little and he had to admit it freaked him out. He'd never been with a virgin before, and he wasn't exactly sure what happened now. She looked at him and swallowed.

"Are you OK?" He said. She blinked at him. "I mean, did I hurt you or anything?"

"No," she said, "I mean a little, but in a good way."

"Pretty kinky for a virgin," he teased, "digging the pain and all." She laughed and pressed her forehead against his chest. "Julie," he kissed her.

"Was it OK?" She asked, "I mean, was I OK?"

"Baby," he kissed her again. "You were great." She smiled. They kissed again and she pressed against him. "I should go."

"What?" She said. "Stay," he smiled and kissed her.

"I can't sleep in here Jules," he said. "We'll get caught."

"Oh," she said, "right." He laughed. "I just, I don't know, this surprised me." They kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said gently. "I'll see you in the morning, OK?"

"OK," she kissed him again. He got up and walked out and down the hallway. He plopped down on his bed. Dean was sitting up reading something.

"Are you still pissed at me?" Joey said.

"Don't talk to me," Dean rolled over. Joey frowned and looked at him.

"So that's yes?" Joey said. "Look, Dean, I never expected you to get all Chuck-like on my ass." Dean looked at him. "And over a girl, I mean, it's pathetic."

"Don't call me pathetic," Dean said. "I love that girl." Joey looked at him completely bewildered. He knew that Dean had a thing for Julie, some kind of unkillable crush, but that he loved her? That hadn't even occurred to him. He'd just deflowered the girl his little brother loved? He was the shittiest person on the planet. "I'm going to tell her too, I decided."

"You can't do that," Joey sat up. Dean looked at him. "Dean, I'm telling you, if you care about her at all don't tell her that." Dean frowned. Joey looked terrified, genuinely terrified, like the time a year before when their mom had found shrooms in his room. Dean took a deep breath and the two brothers looked at each other.

"Where were you before?" Dean said. Joey looked away. "You screwed her didn't you?" Joey swallowed.

"Dean, listen," Joey said, "it just sort of happened, I didn't plan it." Dean stared at him, unable to think, or move. He was completely blinded by rage. It was like the whole room was red. "I love her too, man," Joey managed quietly. "You've gotta know that." Dean nodded, the rage quieting a little, hearing how sincere Joey sounded. He knew when the guy was bullshitting by now. He was now just sad. Maybe Joey did love Julie tonight, but the guy had one of the worst track records of anyone he'd ever known, in a week there was a huge chance he'd have moved on to something, or someone else, and Julie would be left completely crushed. That fear kept him from moving, kept him from thinking. He couldn't hurt her, he wouldn't. She would need a friend then, and since they were here, he was all she had. "I've never felt like this about anyone." Dean nodded.

"I'm hungry," he stood up and walked downstairs.

* * *

Julie curled into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest. When Joey was there she'd felt so satisfied and complete. Now she felt different. Changed, for sure, but it was strange, she wasn't sure it was a good change. She also didn't know how to tell anyone. Connie would want to know, of course, she always wanted to know. When she gave Adam head that time, Connie wanted to know every detail. This would be the same. Isn't that what girlfriends were for? She stood up and walked downstairs to get a glass of water and clear her head. She walked into the kitchen and jumped seeing Dean. He looked at her.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she whispered. They stared at each other. Did he know? "Dean," she whispered. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug. "Oh Dean, I'm so sorry," she said, her face pressed against his chest. He kissed her hair.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "Don't be," he sighed. He could feel her crying against him. Why was she crying? Did she regret it already? Before Joey even screwed her over? "I told you that you'd fall in love with him."

"I know," she said, "but I didn't mean to, honestly!" He looked at her, she looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. He kissed her softly. "Oh Dean, don't!" She sighed and stepped away.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I couldn't help it. But I will, I promise." She nodded. "I'm here, Julie, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"You're way more than I deserve Dean Portman," she said. He smiled. "I should get some sleep."

"OK," he nodded. "Cat," he whispered, she turned around. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too," she said. "See you in the morning."

* * *

A few mornings later, Joey, Dean and Chuck sat around Chuck's apartment. Dean and Joey were still barely speaking and Chuck trying to fill the awkward silence.

"So," Chuck said, "um how are the younger half?"

"Fine," Dean said. "Joey wouldn't know, since he's never around."

"Yeah, it wouldn't occur to Dean," Joey said, "that I'd rather hang out with my girlfriend than my little brothers." Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked.

"For a walk," Dean said and slammed the door. Chuck sighed and looked at Joey.

"Am I going to get it from you now?" Joey said.

"Why do you have to push him?" Chuck said. "He's doing his best with all of this but he's going to go over the edge and when he snaps, you're going to die."

"I can handle Deanie," Joey snorted.

"He's a lot bigger than you," Chuck said, "and all he does is work out now." Joey shook his head. "What are you doing with that girl anyway? She's sixteen."

"I know how old she is," Joey said. "And I don't know what I'm doing, we're just hanging out. I love her, or something."

"Or something?" Chuck said. Joey nodded. "You had sex with her didn't you?" Joey shrugged. "Dude, that's _totally _illegal, you know that right?"

"One pre law class and suddenly big brother's the attorney general?" Joey shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Was she a virgin?" Chuck said.

"Dude! None of your business!" Joey said. Chuck looked at him. "It was her idea."

"Shocking, your sixteen year old girlfriend suggested that you guys have sex," Chuck shook his head. "She absolutely didn't think it was the only way you wouldn't break up with her or anything." Joey looked at him. "And how could you do that to Dean? He's your brother."

"It's got nothing to do with Dean," Joey said. "It's definitely got nothing to do with you. It's between me and Julie, got it?"

"Fine," Chuck said. "Whatever. Does Mom know that you're with her?"

"Are you kidding?" Joey raised his eyebrows. "I'm not worried about Dean, but if Mom found out, I know I'd be a dead man."

* * *

**Review Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I was on vacation (lovely lovely vacation) and I had limited vacation time. Please enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Dean?" Julie said, walking out of her rehearsal with a few other girls from the orchestra. He was standing leaning against a pole.

"Hi," he said softly. One of the other girls, a flute player smiled and started primping. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Who's your friend?" The flute player said.

"This is Dean," Julie said protectively. "You guys go, I'll catch up." The other girls nodded and walked away she jogged over to him. "You killed him didn't you?" He smiled softly at her pretty weak joke.

"No," he said. "We were at Chuck's and I needed air, I ended up here. Sorry."

"It's OK," she said. "I'm happy to see you."

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded. They started walked. "You've been really weird since…"she drifted off. She couldn't bring herself to say it to him.

"I know," he said. "I'm having trouble." She nodded. "Before Joey told me about you two," he looked at her, "I was going to tell you something."

"OK," she said softly. "So tell me now." He looked at her. "Dean, what is it?"

"I'm in love with you," he said. She stared at him. "I am, and I know I'm too late, but I just, you had to know." She swallowed. He kissed her. She pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"That's so unfair!" She shouted, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't get to say that! You don't get to be in love with me." He looked down at her. "You said no! You said that you didn't want me." He looked away.

"I know what I said," he looked at her. "I guess I just didn't realize," she shook her head.

"No," she mumbled, "you didn't. I have to go eat. Just stay away from me for a while." She turned around on her heel and walked away from him. He stared at her as she walked away. That wasn't what he had hoped would happen. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but not this.

* * *

Joey sat quietly in his car waiting for Julie. She walked out of the hall and climbed in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said softly and leaned across the seat and kissed him. He was surprised as she pulled herself close. He ran his hand up her back. She moved her hand down and undid his fly.

"Julie," he whispered. "Honey, come on, wait a little."

"I don't want to wait." She said. "I want you now." She undid the top few buttons of her blouse. He sighed. "Please Joey?" She pouted and kissed him. "We haven't done it again since my first time."

"Yeah, listen, baby, about that," he sighed, "I think that maybe we should um, not do it again."

"What?" She said and recoiled.

"Look, I mean, it was awesome, and I love you and whatever," he said. "But you're only sixteen." She blinked at him. "And, well,"

"Fine," she whispered and leaned back. She rebuttoned her shirt.

"Julie," he said reaching to put his arm around her.

"Don't," she looked at him. "OK, let's just go home." He nodded and started the car. They were quiet for most of the ride. "I thought it meant something to you."

"It did," he looked at her. "Julie, it meant everything."

"So then why don't you want me?" She asked. He pushed her hair out of her face.

"I do want you," he whispered.

"So then why didn't you want to have sex with me?" She asked. He looked at her, her big blue eyes pleading for answers.

"I don't know," he sighed and stared away from her. "I guess my brother got all in my head, and," he looked at her. "I don't know, I'm just not sure this is the best idea any more."

"Your brother?" She said. He nodded. "God! So Dean didn't want to be with me because of you and now you don't want to be with me because of him?" She got out of the car and slammed the door marching into the house. He got out after her.

"I wasn't talking about Dean!" He shouted but she'd already slammed the door. "Shit!" He kicked the ground. Why had he let this girl get to him? He wasn't this guy. Well, he was the guy who girls walked away from screaming and crying and angry, but he certainly wasn't the guy who _cared _that they did it!

* * *

Julie lay on her bed curled into a ball crying. She'd held the real crying back all night. The Portmans had gone out to eat and Julie had said that she needed to stay home and practice.

"Hi," Joey walked in. She looked at him.

"You're not supposed to be here," she whispered and then rolled over. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please don't touch me."

"Julie, I told you that I've never felt this way," he said gently. "You've got to cut me some slack here." She rolled over and looked at him.

"I know," she said. "I'm trying." He kissed her. "I just got all freaked out."

"I noticed," he smirked. She laughed and wiped her eyes. "Let's get out of here huh?"

"I _can't," _she whispered, "your mother thinks I'm practicing."

"Right," he nodded. "We can hang out here too." They kissed. She pulled herself on top of him.

"Joey," she mumbled as he kissed her neck. "Maybe we should chill out a little first?" He pulled back and looked at her. "I mean if you want."

"I always want," he said. "I thought you didn't do that stuff."

"I didn't do lots of things before I met you," she smirked and slid her hand into his pocket, where she knew he always had a joint. "You're a very bad influence Joey Portman." He laughed.

"I try," he winked. "Open the window." He grabbed his lighter out of his back pocket. "I think you're going to like it." She nodded sitting back down on the bed after opening the window. She watched as Joey slowly took a hit off the joint. He handed it to her. She swallowed. "Baby, you don't _have _to."

"No," she swallowed, "I want to." She took a heavy hit, inhaling deeply. She'd gotten high before, with Scooter. She knew how to do it. She coughed as she exhaled the smoke. Joey laughed. They kept smoking for a few more minutes.

"Alright," Joey said, as Julie began to giggle uncontrollably, "that's enough of that." He carefully put out the flaming joint and then kissed her neck gently. "Time for the rest." The giggles switched to soft whimpers as lifted her up into a straddle on top of him. She kissed him deeply and undid his fly, sliding her hand down into his pants. "I like that, baby."

"Good," she smiled. "I like doing it." He groaned a little and then flipped her onto her back and pulled her sweatpants down.

"No underwear?" He said and licked his lips happily. She giggled as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. She lay in excited anticipation as he pulled it on. He kissed her hard as he pushed in and she squeaked. The last time they'd had to be quiet, since it was the middle of the night and they could get caught. Tonight they had no such worries.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Getting near the end! Please review, I've loved getting them so far!**

**I disclaim

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Dean sat quietly on the hill at the party, waiting, wondering if Julie and Joey were going to show up. He sipped on a beer quietly. He wondered if she'd really stayed home to practice tonight, or if Joey was really working late.

"Hi," a girl walked over. She was wearing a barely there jean skirt and a smaller tank top. "I bet you don't remember me."

"I bet I would if you reminded me," he shrugged, channeling Joey as best he could. She laughed.

"Alyssa," she said, her voice soft. "We were in junior high together." He nodded. "You're here alone?" He nodded again. "Do you want to leave that way?" He smiled.

"I don't know how I want to leave," he said, "why don't you sit down?" She nodded and sat down. "When did you start hanging out here?"

"When did you start coming without your brother and that blonde girl?" She asked.

"Fair enough." He said quietly. "Since they fell in love, and sort of left me on my own." She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you."

"You kind of fell off the face of the earth after eighth grade," she shrugged. He nodded. "But do you remember this?" She kissed him softly.

"There was a closet involved back then," he smiled. She laughed. "And a time limit, but yeah, I remember." They kissed again. She pulled on top of him. He slid his hands under her tank top.

"Mm," she whispered. "I'm glad those are both gone."

"Me too," he laughed.

* * *

Julie slowly got dressed and Joey sat up and kissed her. She smiled.

"Joey, I do actually have to practice," she said. He kissed her again.

"I think we should always get high before we have sex," he said quietly.

"I think you should be quiet," she kissed him. He looked at her. "It was fun, losing control like that." He smiled.

"I wish you wouldn't get dressed," he said, gently tugging at her shirt. She laughed. "Julie, um, listen, this afternoon was,"

"Don't worry about it," she kissed him. "I was crazy, I mean, Dean showed up at Northwestern and gave me this speech about how he's in love with me or something." Joey nodded.

"Right," he said. "Yeah, that." She looked at him. "What is it?"

"Did you know?" She whispered. He closed his eyes. "Joey?"

"Look, Julie, I really," he kissed her softly. "I mean, I didn't before we," she pulled away. "Julie, I love you!"

"But you knew," she said. He nodded. "You knew how Dean felt about me and you still," she closed her eyes. He put his arms around her. "Don't touch me!" She stood up and pulled her jeans on. "I have to go."

"Julie, where are you gonna go?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I just can't be here." She stopped in the door. "You're not who I thought you were." He stood up.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, right back at you." She walked out

* * *

"You're sure your brother won't mind?" Alyssa giggled as she and Dean walked towards Chuck's place.

"Nah," he said kissing her. "Joey brings girls here all the time." They kissed again. "Alyssa, look, nothing has to happen tonight."

"God, do you ever shut up?" She kissed him. He laughed.

"I'll try to," he said.

* * *

"Thanks," Julie whispered as Chuck handed her a glass of water and she wiped her eyes. "I didn't know where else to go." He nodded. "I feel really really stupid."

"You shouldn't," he said. She looked at him. "Julie, you are not the first girl to fall for Joey's bullshit. This happens all the time." She nodded. "I doubt that makes you feel better."

"No," she said. "I should have listened to Dean."

"No," Chuck shook his head. "Because listening to Dean would have given you whiplash." She laughed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Probably." She sipped the water. "This isn't why I came here. I mean, not here, here, this is why I came here. I didn't come to Chicago to," she sighed. "If I was thinking that would happen at all I thought it would be with Dean."

"He cares about you," Chuck said. "He always has." She nodded.

"I pretty sure I blew it," she laughed. He smiled. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem," he smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I'm OK," she shook her head. They sat quietly for a minute and then the door opened, Dean and Alyssa bursting in.

"Julie," Dean said. "What are you doing here? Is Joey here?"

"Hi," Alyssa said.

"Hi," Julie whispered. "Chuck, can I use your bathroom?" He nodded and Julie got up and walked out.

"What's she doing here?" Dean said.

"Who is she?" Alyssa asked.

"Who are you?" Chuck smirked, clearly amused.

"Alyssa, this is my brother," Dean said. She waved. "Why is Julie here?"

"She and Joey broke up," Chuck said, "she just needed to cool down, she didn't know where else to go."

"Should I leave?" Alyssa asked.

"That's probably a good idea," Chuck said. She nodded and left. Julie walked back out. "I'll let you two talk." He walked quietly into his room.

"You and Joey broke up?" Dean said. She nodded. "Why?"

"I didn't know," she said, "that he knew how you felt about me. If I did, I don't think I would have, I don't think I could have," he nodded.

"Sure," he said. "So you broke up with him?" She nodded.

"Yeah," she said. They sat down. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I guess I had to think I lost you for it to be worth it." She nodded. "Did I lose you?"

"I can't be with you," she said. "I just can't, not after this. I do love Joey, or I think I do and you're his brother."

"I get that," he said. "I do."

"Can we be friends again?" She asked. He looked at her. "I mean, we were really good friends and I miss that, or I've missed it for the past few weeks."

"I think I can manage friends," he nodded. She smiled softly as his arm wrapped around her and she snuggled close. "I totally could have still hooked up with Alyssa."

"I'm glad you didn't," she said. He smiled. "I wanted to fall in love with you. I wish I had."

"I wish you had too," he said softly.

**

* * *

2 Months Later**

Julie quietly unpacked in her room back at Eden Hall. Since the experience in Chicago she'd become remarkably introverted. She and Joey hadn't said anything to each other since the night she walked out on him and she hadn't told any of the Ducks, not even Connie, the whole story. She tried not to think about it. She was happy to keep it known that Julie Gaffney was a virgin and had no desire to change that. She hadn't seen Dean yet. She wondered what would happen when she did. She heard a knock on the doorframe.

"Come in," she said before turning around and seeing Joey standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said losing her breath. He looked amazing, casually slumped against her door, if a little out of place in the stark old fashioned dorm building. "What are you doing here?"

"I um, drove Dean up," he said. "I was hoping to see you."

"Oh," she said. "Why?" He smirked at her. "Joey," she sighed, and half laughed. He walked over and kissed her. "You really shouldn't be in here, boys aren't allowed." She whispered. He kissed her again.

"I miss you," he said. "We didn't really get to say goodbye, did we?"

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing! I love you guys for it. Quick chapter here, but I think it's a good one.**

**I disclaim

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Julie groaned feeling tossed back on her bed as Joey kissed her neck, and ran his hand up her thigh. It was amazingly reckless, since her door was still open and who knew who would walk past. It was incredibly Joey.

"Joey," she whispered and he kissed her again. "We can't."

"Why not?" He teased. "Because it's against the rules?"

"Because," she said. "We broke up two months ago, and," he kissed her deeply. "You're bad for me, and I'm just starting to get over you."

"Maybe you shouldn't get over me," he said. "I've always liked it better when you're under me."

"Joey," she pushed him up.

"Julie," he said. "Dean's cool with us being together." She stood up and looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Really, he is. Why else would he have let me drive him up here?"

"I have no idea," she said. "But I can't trust you when it comes to him, can I? Get out of my room."

"Baby," he said and stood up and kissed her. "I missed you, I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Why couldn't she say no while he kissed her? "We had fun, right?" She nodded, her lips burning for another kiss. "I'm only in town tonight. Let's have some more fun." She kissed him again, her hands groping at his belt and fly. He had a point. They did have fun together. What was wrong with just having fun with him a few times a year?

"Joey," she whispered. "This summer was amazing, I mean, until the end." He nodded. "But the end was really hard and I just, I mean,"

"Julie," he kissed her. "I know I should have told you about Dean, or I don't know. I just know that it sucks not being with you anymore." He slid his hand against her back thigh.

"Can you not grope me while we're talking?" She sighed and pulled away. He sighed and stepped away holding his hands up. "Thanks."

"You used to like it when I couldn't keep my hands off of you," he said. She sighed. "Julie do you remember that night, I mean our last night. You were so spectacular, the way you let loose. Just let go again, let go and forgive me, please."

"That's not all there is to it, Joey," she said. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen."

"What?" He said. "What wasn't supposed to happen this way?"

"My first," she said.

"Are you really going to talk about it being your first time, again?" He groaned. She narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't mean having sex Joey," she said, "although you know, that was a big part of it. This isn't what falling in love for the first time was supposed to be like."

"I thought I was the virgin there," he teased, "and you'd fallen in love before."

"I'd had boyfriends before," she said, "but I'd never really been in love, not like I was with you, or I would have been with you, I guess." He nodded. "Look, can you just go? I'm glad you came up, really, it was good to see you but, I can't do this."

"Sure," he kissed her again. "I do love you."

"I know," she said. "I love you too." He nodded. "Just, go, please?" She sat on the bed and once she knew he was gone she got up and started walking around campus. She smiled lightly seeing Dean coming out of the boy's dorm. She hadn't been this happy to see him in a while.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she smiled.

"I thought you'd be," he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I mean, Joey."

"Yeah," she said. "We talked, um, I'm surprised that you,"

"He said he just wanted to talk to you," he shrugged. "I didn't exactly believe him, but," she laughed. "Are you doing OK?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm OK. My heart's kind of broken, but I hear those get better with time." He smirked. "How did things work out with Alyssa?"

"Come on," he rolled his eyes and she laughed. "I'm sorry, that I wrecked it." She looked at him.

"You didn't," she said. "Come on, Dean. Joey wrecked it, he knew, even before we did I think, and he didn't care. I don't want to be with someone like that." She sighed. "It's just that it's like really hard to say no to him." He looked at her. "Like really hard, when he would start kissing me, I just,"

"OK," he said, "really, we don't have to talk about that."

"Right," she said, "sorry." They walked for a while longer in quiet. "Did he go home?"

"I guess," Dean shrugged. "He didn't say goodbye or anything. That's just Joey." She nodded.

"So then I guess," she said quietly after another few minutes. "I guess, me and you is like totally out of the question, now, right?"

"Well," he shrugged stopping and looking at her, "yeah. I mean, not because of me. But, I mean, you said, you wouldn't want to be with someone who would do what Joey did and if we," he laughed and rubbed his neck, "I mean, I'd be doing the same thing right, because he's in love with you and I know that," she nodded.

"Sure," she whispered. "I figured, but I thought I'd ask." He nodded. "Dean," she said, stopping again. "Do you love me?"

"What?" He said.

"I mean," she looked at him. "Do you still feel the same way about me as you did this summer, before everything."

"Yeah," he said.

"Then none of the other bullshit matters," she said and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her face and pulled her closer to him. This equaled and then surpassed every kiss she'd ever gotten from Joey as Dean's lips moved with hers. She clung to him, as if she would die without his breath.

"Cat," he said.

"I love you," she said. "I should have fallen in love with you this summer but we were both being to stubborn, let me love you this time, please?"

"When did you get so grown up?" He smirked.

"The broken heart does that," she said softly. They kissed again. "You're making it feel better."

"I'm glad," he said. She kissed him. "Really glad." They walked quietly hand in hand.

* * *

**One More Chapter, please review!**


End file.
